Gotham Fall
by zedhatch
Summary: Chapter 6 now up. Batman gets a visit from another protector of Gotham from a by gone age just before it all breaks loose. Please Read and review.
1. Chapter 1: Evil has a new face

**Batman: Gotham Fall.**

**Chapter 1-Evil has a new face.**

Another dark night in Gotham as batman swings out on his normal patrols, attempting to protect the citizens as he can. He is the night, the bat, the Dark Knight, the protector and savior of the city many times over. But, what he doesn't realize is tonight, he is being watched.

A lone and masked figure sits in his apartment, observing Batman's movements on a closed circuit TV. He studies the Bat, his moves, how he uses his cape as an extension rather than a hindrance. He is fascinated by this creature to say the least.

"Can it be done?" A voice comes through on a speakerphone.

"Most defiantly Mr.-"

"No names, we are not secure on this line."

"Very well, might I refer to you as Boss then?"

"That will do for the moment."

"He is good, possibly the best I have ever seen, but he is not perfect."

"What are you saying." The voice on the phone inquired.

"Well, Boss, I have found a chink in his armor, so to speak, one I am sure no one ever thought of before, not even Bane."

"And might I get an idea of what this chink might be?"

"In good time-BOSS."

"What will you need?"

"I need the best mercenary money can buy."

"For what purpose?"

"I need to push him, almost to the limit, I have to see how far he can go, and HE is the only one I know of who can tell me. If anything they are the same."

"Fine, but this is costing me a lot of money."

"Quality usually does-Boss."

"So what shall I call you for the time being?"

"Heh-How about-EVIL."

"Colorful while simple, a slight flair of the dramatic though."

"As if a man dressed as a bat isn't"

"Very well, Evil, now the Riddler told me in order to get what I want, I must take down the Batman."

"As you had previously mentioned."

"I still don't know what that maniac means, nor do I care. The fact he just-said it-rather than with some inane riddle has me worried. Plus the connection to Batman and my desires still eludes my thoughts."

"Perhaps that is the riddle, what about Batman helps you gain your goal?"

"SIGH-I should have known it would be something like that. Even still is HE all you need?"

"Actually I won't be needing him for some time yet. I do have some other, shall we say, companions who need compensation first."

"And they are?"

"Well the thugs who tested him last night do need to be bailed out of jail still. Add to that my two new friends."

"Who are they?"

"Killer Croc and Clayface."

"WHAT!-You didn't-!"

"Be calm Mr.-err-Boss, they have no idea of your involvement, only I do. But they do require money to perform the task I am presenting."

"Very well, anything else?"

"HIM!"

"Alright and Deathstroke too."

"But Save Deathstroke for a bit, I want to play first-HA-HA."

"If you were insane, I would think you were the Joker under that mask."

"Sorry to disappoint-Boss, but I only know of him in passing, I doubt his insane mind even remembers the moment."

"Whatever, when can I expect this to be done?"

"A month, maybe less if Batman's resourcefulness is less than I have heard."

"Believe me, Evil, I would venture to guess it has been underrated at best."

"I will take the word of a man with first hand knowledge then."

"The money will be wired to the account first thing in the morning, but you might want me to contact Deathstroke."

"Why, Boss."

"Cause he hates your guts."

"But, I have never met the man."

"Feel fortunate, you are a new player in Batman's game, he doesn't know you."

"No one does, least of all you."

"So I am learning.


	2. Chapter 2: First strike

**Batman: Gotham Fall**

**Chapter 2**

**First Strike.**

NOTE: Just wanted to answer the review question about "The Boss." While I obviously don't want to reveal who it is, it is not Blockbuster. Now on with the story.

In a darkened warehouse, on Gotham's harbor district.

"So my question is do we understand one another" said the darkened figure.

"Yes," Deadshot said, "Mr. Evil is it?"

"That will do for the moment, what is your price." Evil responded.

"He is a high target, someone who has never honestly been beat."

"Bane did it once" Evil pointed out.

"He put him out of commission for a bit, from the reports you just gave, the substitute Batman put Bane down shortly afterward."

"Whatever, I still call it a defeat, one I study very closely, it was the closest thing he had to being put down."

"As long as everyone else is in agreement then, that is a lot of toes running around, and some of those guys can stomp pretty easily."

"True, but your part is separate from the others, you should have no problem."

"Very well, one million up front, one million after completion, and if I am caught, all lawyer fees are taken care of."

"Sounds like a deal, Deadshot."

Meanwhile in Gotham

He hunts the night, The Batman, the defender of Gotham. He searches the night over the city, for those who prey on the weak. He hunts the predators of the city, muggers, thieves, murders, whoever breaks the law are his prey. He is the top of the food chain of the concrete jungle. He is the Dark Knight.

It doesn't take long to find his prey, a scream of a young woman is the sign he needs to find the creature he is searching out. Something is different, he knows he is being watched, the how and why eludes him for the moment, but someone is viewing his hunt in every aspect. But at the moment, he needs to deal with the threat at hand.

In an alleyway, he sees a woman, being held at gunpoint by a thug. He has seen this one thousand times, and it still sickens his stern resolve. With a leap, he springs into action.

WHAM! Batman lands on the thug, pushing him to the ground, and knocking the thugs gun away. He can't help but smile in his mind at the fact that this old move still works after all this time he has used it. But then something changes.

"Was wondering when you would show up." The thug said, "We have been at this all night, thought maybe you were on vacation."

At that point Batman notices that the woman runs out of the alley. But she isn't running like a scared victim, but as if she wasn't expecting things to turn out this way.

"Where you going?" the Thug said with his face in the concrete "we aren't done here."

"You ain't paying enough for me to face him." She screamed back.

"So hard to find good help these days." The thug said.

Batman knows something is defiantly wrong, he scans around seeing if he can spot an ambush. However, before he can fully react he feels what seems like stone slam into his back, knocking him off the thug.

"UGGH!" is all Batman can say. He hits the ground hard, feeling the sting of pain all over his body he slowly turns over to try to see who or what hit him.

"You lied to me, Bat" a raspy voice said, "now you pay."

At the moment Batman turns over, lightning crashes in the sky behind the figure, reveling the identity of the assailant.

"Killer Croc?" Batman moans, "What are you doing?"

Croc grabs Batman under his cowl. "Getting my revenge for letting those F.B.I. agents capture me, do you know what they did to me!"

"Croc, I was trying to-"

Batman was interrupted by Croc's fist in his abdomen. "He is too far gone into rage and animal." Batman thought "reasoning with him is not part of the solution anymore."

"ARRRGH!" Croc shouted as he lunged at Batman. Batman moved quickly wrapping his rope around Croc's neck. He positioned himself behind Croc, with his knee in Croc's back, intending to choke him out.

"Sorry, Croc, you aren't giving me much choice here." Batman said.

However Batman had forgotten something, or rather he was too busy to deal with it. The mugger had risen and a familiar voice rang in Batman's ear behind him.

"Batman, why did you abandon me." The voice said.

Batman looked over his shoulder to reveal the face of Jason Todd. "Fool me once, Clayface, you really think that would work twice?"

The distraction was enough for Croc to get some leverage, and before the imposter could answer, Batman was flipped over Croc's head and on the ground again.

"I will finish you!" Croc growled as he charged forward. He catches Batman just recovering from the fall and pinning the Dark Knight to the wall.

At that moment Clayface pins Batman's head even further. Using his clay to wrap around Batman's face attempting to suffocate him.

"HA, looks like you won't be around to see anymore, whatever that is." Clayface remarked.

"He said to not say anything, Clayface." Croc growled.

"As if we had anything to tell, Croc, but your right, every little thing is a clue to the Batman."

As they argued, Batman worked his arm free, and little did they notice, he has his rope launcher in his hand. He fires blind, hoping he gets lucky, and he does, the hook embeds itself into a brick wall, and Batman hits the retract button.

The force throws croc and Clayface. Batman sails on the rope for about 10 meters, but then the hook pops out of the wall, but it was long enough to get Batman free.

Batman stands as Clayface and Killer croc do. "You got lucky Bats, but we'll take you down."

Batman looks at the two of them "Take your best shot."

As he speaks he raises his launcher up and fires. Clayface lets out a laugh but before he can say anything it hits a transformer on a power pole, letting out a huge noise. And quicker than either croc or Clayface's eyes can register the other end of the rope is headed right to them.

The rope hits Croc and he is shocked to unconsciousness. Clayface gets hit by an arch of electricity, but is still awake, but slightly stunned. More than enough time for Batman to be on top of him.

"I don't care who you think you are-we have unfinished business and nothing is getting in the way of that." Batman sneered.

"Y-You killed Croc." Clayface said fearfully.

"Probably." Batman said, but he thought "Doubtful, Croc is tough and has taken much more punishment than that, but no reason to let Clayface think anything else."

"Now tell me what you were talking about earlier" Batman said "or I will get mean."

Arkam Asylum Much later in the night.

"I am Dr. Steven Gregory, as I have explained several times, and I am here to speak with Edward Nigma AKA the Riddler. The reason is that he could possible help in a study I am doing relating to mental illness. I arranged this several days ago."

"I understand, sir." The guard explained "However, you did not explain you would be here at such a late hour. I am just waiting for confirmation from the administrator-"

BRIINNNNNG, the phone interrupts the exchange.

"Look I am sorry," the Doctor explained, " but my plane was delayed and I must be in on a plane to London in the morning, this will be the only opportunity I have for at least 6 months."

"Please sir." The guard interrupted, "The administrator is on the phone now, give me just a moment."

After a few minutes, the guard hangs up the phone. "OK he said that you may talk to Nigma, but you can only have 30 minutes."

"More than what I need, thank you." The Doctor responded.

After a bit of time, the Doctor is escorted into a room, soon the other door opens with Edward Nigma in a straight jacket. "Who am I to warrant such attention? My nice riddle indeed, Ha-ha-ha." Nigma quipped.

"I just have a few questions for you Edward." The doctor said. "gentlemen could you leave us."

"He is dangerous, Doctor, are you sure?" the guard responded.

"Yes, I don't think he will talk while you are here, no offence." The Doctor responded.

"Non taken, sir, but we will be right outside the door, just shout."

"He is restrained, I am sure nothing will happen."

After the guards leave, the Doctor began. "Edward, why are you so fascinated with Riddles."

The Riddler stands up and looks at the wall, as if looking out a window to a fabulous view. "I don't know," he responds, "why is the sky blue, why is my arch nemesis a six-foot-tall bat, and why are you boring me to tears?" he then turns and smiles "Seriously, Doctor, I have been asked these questions thousands of times. I have no idea of the answers. Perhaps that is it, I gave the ultimate riddle to myself, the riddle that is my soul."

"Very well," the Doctor retorted, "let me ask you a more interesting question then."

"Go ahead."

"Why did you tell someone that taking down Batman was the secret to his goals?"

"Someone, you mean-"

"Yes I do, please he doesn't want his name mentioned."

"Who are you?" said the Riddler who was uncharacteristically caught off guard.

"We have never met before, Edward, but I know very much about you." The Doctor responded. "For now understand our mutual friend has hired me to deal with this Batman situation. I am trying to find out what I can to deal with this. I thought you might be able to provide the information."

"What time is it when an elephant sits on a fence?" Riddler interrupted.

"Pardon?" the Doctor responded.

"Time to get a new fence. That is what Batman said to me when last we spoke."

"I don't understand, I-"

"Let me explain, as Batman pointed out, what is the point of a riddle if everyone knows the answer? Nothing."

"I see." The Doctor responded "but what does that have to do with what we are talking about."

"Basically" Riddler explained "I know the answer to a riddle, a riddle that helps our mutual friend. However just telling the answer is no fun, it ruins the riddle."

"So you can't tell me either, cause it ruins the joke."

"Riddle."

"Sorry, ruins the riddle."

"Exactly."

"Well then I guess our conversation is over." The Doctor said as he gathered his notes.

"So you never answered my question, who are you?"

"Please," the Doctor smiled "it would ruin the riddle, but for now, just call me Evil."

"I see, I have a feeling I should keep my ears open about you."

"Yes, you probably should."


	3. Chapter 3: Punch Lines

**Chapter 3**

**Punch Lines**

"You want me to wait, that is funny." Joker said with his characteristic sneering grin.

Joker's lair was characteristic of his hideouts. Colorful and somewhat circus like in appearance. He sat upon a throne, with clown emblems emblazoned on the armrests and one large one above his head.

"So tell me, why should I even think about listening to you?" Joker asked his guest.

"We have a history, I planned the best joke on Batman to date." The guest responded.

"Oh hush" Joker laughed.

"I am serious," the man with a bandaged face said, "This could lead to the defeat of Batman"

"No, I mean literally, 'Oh, Hush.' Never mind," Joker quipped, "Tell me Tommy, what on this planet can you possibly offer me to hold off on my plans?"

"Money." Hush replied, "You always need that."

"But its much more fun to steal it, Tommy boy."

"Why are you calling me that?" Hush inquired.

"Cause your identity is widely known now, Tomas Elliot, I don't even see why you wear the bandages any more."

"I suppose my original identity is known, but now I am Hush, and that is what you should call me."

"Anyway, Tommy-boy, we had some laughs, but I have things of my own to do now, I just can't take the time to do what you want."

"Would you like to destroy Gotham?" Hush said calmly.

Joker's red eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

"I can provide you with men, weapons, materials, anything you want, but I need you not to raise the Bat's attention before I am ready."

Joker sat thinking, tapping his finger on the armrest, "Tempting, how do I know I can trust you?"

"Have I lied to you yet?"

"You said you would take down Batman."

"But I didn't say when"

"MMM," Joker hummed, "You have a point."

"Well what do you say?"

Joker thought some more, his finger tapping getting louder and louder until he slammed his hand down with a WHAM and quickly responded, "I have a few conditions."

"State them."

"First how did you know I was up to something?"

Hush calmly stated, "Aren't you always?"

"HMMM," Joker hummed again, "So, Bugsy did tell you." And looked sternly at one of his henchmen.

"N-No, boss, not a word." The nervous henchman said as he began to run.

Joker reached behind his throne "I told you what would happen if you blabbed at the bar again, Bugsy." With that Joker pulled out a ridiculously oversized gun and took aim. "It's so hard to find good help."

BLAM! The gun thundered knocking Joker nearly off of his seat.

The henchmen flipped in the air from the force of the blast, landing face first on the ground.

"HA-HA-HA, now that's funny." Joker mused, "Right boys."

The men nodded in affirmation.

"Then why ain't you laughin'!" Joker screamed.

The men let out nervous laughs.

"That's better." Joker sat back, still looking frustrated.

"Anything else." Hush added.

"Oh yeah," said Joker jumping straight up in his chair as if called to attention "On Bats, one thing, I want to kill him."

Hush was silent and motionless as a statue for a moment. "Very well, his death is yours if he doesn't fall before you get there."

"No, No, No, NOOOOOOOO!" Joker screamed, "I killed Robin, I sent Gordon's daughter to a wheelchair." He pointed at himself and raised his voice up "ME! I have the legacy, it's my destiny if you will!" Joker sat back, all most calm, "I do him in and nobody else, otherwise I do my thing like I planned, understand!"

Hush stood silent again, "As you wish, I care not how, just that the Batman is dead."

"Good, now you can leave, Tommy"

Hush began to walk out of Jokers hideout.

Once Hush left Joker turned to his henchmen, "He really needs to lighten up."

Outside Hush removed his bandages. He pulls out a cell phone and dials. "Boss," He says, "It's Evil, the Joker has been recruited, will probably need men and weapons to win him over, call back when you can."

Gotham

Batman sits a top a roof, looking over the city, contemplating the night's events.

"I know you are there." He remarks to the wind. "Come out, Huntress"

The Huntress reveals herself from behind the shadows of a wall "I wasn't trying to sneak up, I was just checking to see if you were alright."

"Of course you were." Batman remarked not even looking her way, "Bigger matters to deal with though, I had a run-in with Clayface and Killer Croc tonight."

"I saw, I thought I was going to have to help you for a moment there." She responded wondering if he would ever take his gaze from the far off horizon of the city. She preferred people to look at her when they spoke.

"No, I tried to help Croc, but he was too far gone. I suppose the F.B.I. wasn't able to help him before he escaped. Just a moment of weakness that I should have known better about." Batman retorted, " Did you see after the fight?"

"No, I left after you took care of them with that electrical shock."

"Probably best you didn't see then. Clayface and Croc were hired, they have no idea who, but the man called himself Evil. He will probably have them out on bail in the morning. Point is something is up."

"Any ideas?" Huntress wondered. "Could it be that Hush character again?"

"Possible, but I doubt it, but I have been watched for the past few nights."

"How do you know?"

"I just know." Batman sternly remarked. "Whoever it is, they are a new player in this town, and I think they have big plans. You and the others should probably be ready for something major."

"OK Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me."

"It's not about trust," Batman said, "it's going to be public knowledge when it happens anyway, no sense in waiting to spread the word."

"Alright," Huntress remarked, "Are you sure Clayface told you everything?"

"Absolutely," Batman said "With what I did to him, he would have confessed to the Lincoln assassination if I asked."

Huntress thought for a moment, "What did you do."

"Like I said," Batman grinned, "good thing you didn't stay and watch."


	4. Chapter 4: Money talks

**Chapter 4**

**Money Talks**

"This is costing an insane amount, Evil" The mysterious voice on the speakerphone said. "I am already way over budget and still nothing to show for it. I want results."

"Boss." Evil responded as he reviewed the tape of Batman, Clayface and Killer Croc, "You have asked for the destruction of one of the most mysterious, resourceful, and frankly toughest person on the planet. I have been under time constraints from the beginning. Frankly this is not easy work."

"When I hired you, I thought you would be able to get the job done." The Boss remarked.

"And I will, but I can't do it alone no matter how hard I try. The only man to beat him was Bane, who did so with much effort." Evil responded.

"Then why not unleash the inmates in Arkham again? Like Bane did."

"First, most of the inmates that were utilized are out at the moment. Second, Batman has created contingencies since then. Third, it's tripe to repeat something exactly, I want my own spin on it."

"UGGH, All I want is what I originally asked for, the money returned on my plans will guarantee any payments you want, but only so far." The Boss said frustrated.

"Did you get him."

"Deathstroke, he should be to you very soon."

"Good, and the other?"

"I am in negotiations, I think I can gain his cooperation on ego alone."

"Really, interesting."

"When you believe you are above all mortals, then presenting a mortal that has beaten metas like Superman does grab at the ego of a man like him."

"I was hoping we could find a way to bring him in, but he must strike before Deathstroke and Deadshot."

"So what in the meantime."

"I have a distraction for him, one he will probably not think twice about."

"My lawyers are ready."

That night, over Gotham

Batman swings from the tops of buildings in his normal routine. The night is his, but he knows something is coming to threaten him, and possibly his city.

_Croc and Clayface were out on bail in hours. _He thought, _the lawyers kept way too good of locks on their records, I couldn't find any trail to who paid them or why they would represent such low level thugs. Add to the fact that these lawyers are the type that have $100 lunches daily, you have a pretty interesting mystery._

_I passed word to Oracle, Tim, and even Selina, nothing on this "Evil" character yet. Not even a whisper in the underground. J'ohn searched the league data base but nothing from anyone who has delt with a villain specifically called Evil, even had Clark check the files of as many papers he could, still nothing. I have to assume "Evil" is an alias, but who would be so brazen and bold to call themselves Evil._

At that moment, Batman catches a glimpse of a knife cutting through his rope. "WHO?"

Is all he can get out before he begins to fall. _Someone else wants to have fun. _He thinks as he reaches for his launcher _Aim at the direction the knife came in _WHUMP!

He hooks into another building and easily swings to see a familiar adversary in front of him atop a building emblazed with the sigh "Ocean Corp" with huge neon letters. "Prometheus" He yells aiming himself at the assailant. "You picked the wrong night to search me out!"

Batman aims his swing to hit Prometheus, but Prometheus jumps away at the last second

"Honestly, Batman." Prometheus quipped, "By now you should know I have all your moves uploaded to my helmet. Including those from your Bat-rope, as well as a dozen counter-moves."

Batman lands crouched near Prometheus "Of course, so I guess I have to get creative."

At that point the combatants met, Blocking and countering each other to a near stalemate. Both fail to contact the other until Batman decides to take the battle in a new direction as he jumps towards Prometheus, who easily dodges and lets Batman go over the edge of the building.

_What, how could he be so foolish _Prometheus thought as he went to look over the edge, however when he does he just hears a familiar WHUMP is hit square in the jaw by a Bat-a rang. The Bat-a-Rang manages to hook the edge of the building to which Batman retracts his rope quickly to find Prometheus staggered, but still standing.

"Y-You gave up your launcher when you were falling." Prometheus said stunned.

"Idiot," Batman said sternly "I always have a spare."

Batman glides over in front of a huge neon letter of "O" on the building they are atop. "You are just a loser with a fancy helmet, without it you are less than Penguin as an adversary."

"I am your equal, I defeated the entire Justice League."

"Once, but almost doesn't count." Batman remarked, "and after that you couldn't do a thing worth a-"

Prometheus got up and interrupted "I'll kill you!" He yelled as he charged. But Batman seeing his rage used his lack of clarity against him. He dodged and force Prometheus into the Neon "O" which exploded with sparks. However it was not enough to put down the villain.

Batman went for what he thought would be the final punch, but Prometheus blocked him easily.

"Not yet, Batman." Prometheus said, "I still have more tricks."

Batman tried to get past Prometheus's defenses but the fighter blocked him at every turn. Finally, Batman thought he saw an opportunity for a kick, but Prometheus grabbed his right leg in mid strike.

"Not so mighty when someone knows every move you will make." Prometheus Quipped.

"So I have to get creative." Batman remarked as he leapt into the air, meaning to bring his left foot to Prometheus's temple, but again, Prometheus dodged. Batman landed with his right leg twisted in Prometheus's grasp still

"Like I said Batman-" Prometheus began to brag, but was interrupted when Batman twisted in the opposite direction, again bringing his left foot into contact with Prometheus's helmet this time. The kick shatters Prometheus's helmet and both men fall down onto the rooftop.

"I just had to get creative." Batman almost quipped as he picked himself up and grabbed Prometheus around the collar.

However Prometheus began to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Batman said.

"I got the message on the helmet before you destroyed it." Prometheus lashed.

Just then a sonic boom could be heard in the far off distance.

"He is coming for you." Prometheus continued. "My backup, I wasn't even sure if he would."

Batman began to look up, hearing the noise come even closer, like an oncoming train.

"Who, Superman?" Batman thought out loud as the sonic boom now took on the sound of distant thunder as whatever it was slowed to sub-sonic speeds.

"You wish, just a simple kryptonite ring would get you out of that one."

Then on the horizon, Batman could see just barley a dot in the night sky.

"He hasn't got that weakness, but he could take on Superman easily." Prometheus continued to taunt as Batman set him down to get a better look at his apparently oncoming assailant.

"You have a real problem now, Batman, of all the heroes this one has most of Superman's abilities and non of the weaknesses, in fact he has no weaknesses that anyone is aware."

The person now had gotten much closer, but still not close enough to see him for certain.

"he is following my tracer." Prometheus taughted on, "and will be here in mere seconds."

"Who?" Batman said obviously angry _Who _he thought _who has Clark's powers and non of his weaknesses, unless it's-_

"He is the ancient guardian, the black lightning, and you Batman are doomed."

At that point the flying man was quite visible in the night sky, and Batman felt a sinking feeling in his gut. _of all heroes and villains, this one, and his archenemy would be the toughest for the fact they had no obvious weaknesses._ _Many in the hero community often downplay him and his rival, but I always knew they were two of the toughest to defeat. Now I have to come face-to-face with-_

Shazam's Arch enemy   
Black Adam 


	5. Chapter 5: Black Lightning

**Chapter 5**

**Black Lightning**

Thunder crashes across the sky of Gotham City as Black Adam arrives. His thoughts and motives are his own. He is here with one purpouse, and one mission, Destroy Batman.

Batman's mind races below in the city. _Weakness _He thinks _Adam has to have one, I have spent all my time and energy coming up with contingency plans against super-hereos, but so far I have never found anything to do against him, or Captain Marvel, Marvel at least has a child's mind, but Adam, an adult who was once a warrior in achent Egypt, is formidable indeed._

"He is following my trace" Promethius remarks.

_I could get the tracer._ Batman thought _ and buy some time, but it will take more time to find it than I can spare. I have to get to the Batmobile. _ And with that thought Batman turns on his autopilot to the Batmobile to meet him in an alley not far away.

Adam soars overhead, his headset given to him by the egmatic "boss" leads him right to Promethious, whom he can see from a far "Batman has faded into the shadows."m He remarks to himself, "I will have to rectify that situation."

Black Adam swoops down above Promethious who waves wildly. Adam doesn't even look at him. He flies a few meters beyond Promethious and utters the majic word "Shazam!":

Lightning Crashes from the sky and though the bolt is a good distance away, it lights up the night to reveal Batman running through the shadows.

_That's new _Batman thinks _but stands to reason since I have seen Batson control lightning before. Adam really hasn't displayed all his powers before, I am at a major disadvantage._

At that moment, something fast races by Batman and into the dark wall beside him.

LORD, he can move. I think he is playing though, which minght give me a chance to gain an edge.

Batman trudges forward, he knows of a few tricks he keeps in his Batmobile that at the least will slow Black Adam down, but what to keep him down is the part that he has yet to figure out.

Then he sees Adam through his night vision. Standing like an imposing statue of a god just a little bit behind him. No matter how much effort Batman puts into staying ahead, Adam just hovers a few feet behind him.

"I am told you are a mighty mortal." Adam says, "One who can defeat even the gods, but it looks to me like you are a coward, slinking away in the shadows."

_Let him believe it_ is Batman's first reaction, _if he thinks I am running away, that gives me more time to set my trap._

Soon Batman reaches the end of the building, with nowhere left to run, or so he wants Adam to think.

"It would appear there is no place you can hide, it might be dark, but I can still see you." Adam asserts. "You are most disappointing after what I was told. Where it in my power I would spare your life out of pity but it is not."

I've seen Clark do this one-thousand times, that little brace right before he takes off. I bet he is going to be kind of slow, thinking I can't dodge, if I time it just right.

Adam flies forward for a fast and mercifull killing, but is completely shocked when Batman steps back and falls.

"He killed himself rather than face-" Adam intupts himself as he looks down to see in actuality Batman has landed in the seat of his Batmobile. "COWARD!"

With that shout a security guard watching over utility equipment runs, knowing where Batman and any super-powered human are at, there is trouble.

_I've got to move fast, at this point Adam's arrogance has been working for me, but it won't hold out forever._ Batman quickly pulls the release to the rear compartment and jumps from the car. Adam has turned and is coming straight to him.

"I will crush you miserable bones, Batman."

But Batman reaches into the compartment and randomly pulls out one of his launchers, he pulls the trigger and instantly realizes the one he has.

_Damn! _ He shouts in his mind, _all a missle will do is make him mad._

The rocket flies and Black Adam doesn't even try to avoid it. He lets the missle hit him square in the face, laughing as he fans the smoke away "You modern warriors and your guns, is that all you can bring to a battle?"

"Not really," Batman remarks as he pulls out another gun.

"What, a tiny rocket that is supposed to-" But Adam is interrupted by some strange substance around his head and face.

"No not a rocket launcher, a polymer lancher, one that dries in a few seconds, ment to help with space repair on a space station."

Adam struggles for a bit, but as the polymer drys he is able to rip it off his face. No sonner does he have a chance to gasp some air than another glob of the putty like subatance hits him again, followed by another rocket to the abdomin.

If I keep pouring it on, I might have a chance to think of something that will put him down.

However, Adam had been inhaleing as quickly as he could when the polymer was breakable, in order for one big exhale for one word and he was ready.

"SHAZAM!"

The lightning bolt squarly hit the batmobile. The car exploded knocking Batman to the ground, and his polymer lancher from his hand. But he managed to keep hold of the rocket launcher that had one more rocket in it.

Great the medical nature of his lightning must not be affect by the rubber in the batmobile's tires, another fact to note for later, if I survive.

"It appears I did underestimate you, Batman." Black Adam said, "A mistake I shall not repeat."

Batman rolled up and launched another rocket to Adam's chest. "You'll find I am loaded with surprises."

As before Adam lets the rocket hit him and laughs. "Do you think you will eventually wear me down with those. You are quite the fool." Black Adam chuckled as he fanned away the smoke.

Batman reaches for the lead lined pouch in his utility belt. "No but it gave me an opertunity to get THIS!" Batman says as he shines the Kyptonite ring in front of him. He has carried the ring at all times since his run in with Superman in Metropolis. The lead lined pouch protects him from the harmfull effects long term exposure that Krytonite has on humans.

"What?" Adam Laughs "I do believe you have lost your mind, Ha, ha ha. That substance has no effect on me, Ha, ha ha."

I know, but it buys me some time and puts you into the underestimated state of mind again.

"I should just finish you, spare the misery and shame you bring to heroes-SHAZAM!"

Batman narrowly avoids the lightning strike that hits the ground. But he lands beside some cables being used for some powerline repair. It locked in a massive crate with other equipment.

Batman quickly places some plastic explosives he had in his untility belt, right when Adam repeats "SHAZAM!" and Batman dives out of the way. The lightning sets off the explosives.

_I just got lucky there. _Batman thought _in fact I couldn't ask for that strike to be any better._

"SHAZAM!"

Batman again narrowly misses the strike, but it forces him away from the cables he needs.

I have to get to those wires, but Adam is to determined with his strikes now. Got to work my way there.

Finally on one of Adam's strikes, Batman is able to work his way back in the opposite direction.

"Scurry like a rat, Batman, all you do is delay the inevitable."

_This has got to work._ Batman thinks as he finally gets to the cables.

"SHAZAM!" Adam calls out again as Batman tosses one end of the cable at him.

The lightning strikes at the same moment the cable touches him. The blast transforms him back to Theo Adam.

Batman lay on the ground, slightly stunned by a brush with the blast. "I-I thought you would be effected by your own lightning." He shakidly says.

Theo, stunned for a moment, Looks to the sky and starts to speak.

"Oh no you don't." Batman shouts as he desperately launches a Bat-a-rang.

The bat-a-rang hits Theo right between the eyes, knocking him cold.

Not my strongest throw, but it counts.

"Oracle," Batman says into his cowl's headset, "It's Batman, come in."

"About time," Barabra Gordon relpies, "have you had your headset off again."

"Yes." Batman says straining into the Batmobile.

"What's wrong, you sound hurt." Oracle said worridly.

"I am, caught a slight bit of a lightning bolt."

"Lightning bolt? It's a clear night, How did you-"

"Captain marvel's foe, Black Adam, desided to come calling."

"You need medical attention, I am calling in the rest."

"NO! Barbara listen to me, this is the start, something major is happening tonight. Whoever it is, they are testing me, and this is only going to get worse."

"All the more reason for you to come in and let us handle-"

"NO! the city needs me now. I need you to call Tim, Huntress, Black Canary and anyone else to come in and watch the city in case this is a distraction."

"Distraction from what?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't call it a distraction, Barbara."

Overlooking Batman's location though were two dark figures. One the mysterious Evil, donned in a black outfit with a skull like mask, the other Deathstroke the Terminator, who is ready for a war.

"I will not kill him" Deathstroke said, "it violates my code."

"That is alright." Evil replyed, "another wants his head, for past sins he said, I asked no questions. All you have to do is distract him."

"Very well. That I can do, plus, we have some old scores to settle."


	6. Chapter 6: Green Interlude

**Chapter 6**

**Green interlude.**

Batman sat above on a rooftop as the Gotham City PD take away Theo Adam from the spot that Batman had knocked him Unconscious. _I called Clark _He thought _said he would get in touch with someone to take care of Adam, said he was "special" somehow. I hate when Clark speaks in riddles, very unbecoming of a straight up boy scout._

_The question is now, why did Adam come after me. _He continued _Last I heard he was turning over a new leaf, trying to become a member of the JSA. Not that I bought it, a leopard can't change its spots. But it seems like a lot to go after a guy you have never met before. If he had some personal grudge with me then he wouldn't have gone through so much trouble to prove "good intentions." No, this is defiantly outside forces that convinced him to come in._

"Has anyone determined what happened." A voice came from behind Batman while a green glow emanated, silhouetting Batman.

"I have to give you credit." Batman replied, "Not many people can sneak up on me, especially when their primary weapon is one that glows bright as yours does, Green Lantern."

But it was not his JLA teammate Kyle Rayner whom he was speaking to, nor even the Renegade turned spirit of vengeance Hal Jordan, but Allan Scott, the original Green Lantern, and also the Original defender of Gotham city.

"Actually I used my ring to spot you, I figured you would be watching the mop up, and then descended keeping the sound dispersed with my ring as well."

"Still impressive, I am not sure Hal could have pulled that trick."

"So," Green Lantern continued, "Black Adam is back to his old ways again."

"So it would appear, but he is one of yours so I pass him to you."

"Any idea why he attacked you." Green Lantern inquired.

"No clue," Batman responded, "I believe it is connected to an unknown newcomer to the city, one who apparently wants to take me down."

"Any idea who it might be."

"At the moment I have no leads."

There was a pause, finally broken by Green Lantern "Still, I must say it is impressive you were able to take him down, the entire JSA would have had trouble doing that."

"No offence, but the JSA still sticks to old ideals and tactics," Batman grumbled, "I don't that is why I was able to take care of him."

"Very well," Green Lantern retorted, "defiantly a different city from when I was protector here, a lifetime ago."

"You trying to say something?" Batman said, almost sounding angered turning to look Alan Scott in the eye.

"Nothing beyond you live in a different age from my own." Scott pointed out, "I hope you didn't think I was trying to say the changes here were your fault, quite the opposite in my opinion."

Batman turned back to watching the Police clean up the scene below. "Whatever."

"You know, you were speaking of old ideals." Scott continued, "I don't think you are that vastly different from us back in the day."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, lots of reasons. First, you don't use a gun, even though you would be quite lethal with one using your other skills."

"Don't need a gun, guns are for the weak and cowards."

"Which brings me to my next point, you are quite brave."

"Part of the job." Batman grunted.

"And as far as I am aware, you have never taken a life, even though you would be justified in some cases."

"What's your point."

"Those outdated ideals you speak of are the same ones you fight a strive for. That is exactly what the JSA tried to represent."

"If you say so."

"You think I am wrong?" Green Lantern asked, almost confused.

"You did see what I did to Clayface."

"Is he still alive?"

"After a fashion."

"Are there any long terms effects of your treatment of him?"

"None physical.: Batman said almost smiling.

"Then I don't see the problem."

The two stood, Batman barely acting like he noticed the presence of the legendary hero, and Alan Scott looking at Gotham's new protector.

"Either way" Scott spoke finally, "I am glad to see the city I once held dear in the hands of someone who is so capable of taking care of it."

With that Alan Scott took to the air "Goodbye, Batman, I have to deal with Adam right now."

After Batman believed Scott to be away from his sight, Batman couldn't help but smile a bit that a legendary hero had given him such a compliment.

_I saw him as a kid, _He thought, _Me and Tommy both saw him._

With that thought, Batman's mind raced to Hush, the villain that had turned his life upside down less than a few months ago. A villain he was not convinced was out of the equation even though he feel off a bridge at the end of their confrontation. The Villain turned out to be that same childhood friend, Tomas Elliot, who orchestrated an elaborate plot to make Batman chase his own tail, so to speak. The reason, revenge for Bruce Wayne's father saving Tomas Elliot's mother, because Tommy wanted her dead.

Batman's mind jumped back into the world. His encounter with Black Adam had weakened him, but didn't dull his senses. Right now there was an opponent in the shadows, one of the toughest opponents he ever faced. He had been there watching the exchange with Alan Scott, waiting for the police to leave so that it was just the two of them. That opponent was about to make his move.

Batman shifted quickly as the sword came to strike him. The wind was sliced right by his head and shoulder. He turned and faced the man who had just tried to kill him.

"Why didn't you try that when Green Lantern was here?" Batman said calmly.

"Because I wasn't paid to deal with him." Deathstroke came back.

"So is this the point where I beg and say I will pay twice as much as your attacker?"

"We both know you would never do that."

"True, but worth a shot" Batman reached into his belt "Let's do this." and tossed out several smoke bombs, obscuring Deathstoke's sight.

When the smoke cleared, Batman was gone. Deathstoke searched around the other rooftops until he heard a voice on the wall behind him.

"Come on old man." Batman taunted, "Try to keep up."

Elsewhere

Evil arrived at his apartment that he had rented just for this job. He sat down in his seat to see if his surveillance had garnered any new information when a knock came at the door.

"Who is it" He said in a non descript voice.

"Someone who wants a shot at Batman." A gruff voice said on the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about?"

"Joker contacted me, I followed you, open up or I will shove the door down your thought."

"I'm sorry I must ask you to-" but before he could finish the door was knocked into him and he was on the floor, Door atop him. A man in a trench coat and hat stood in the hallway, and walked forward with strong footsteps.

"I nearly had him once, but I never was able to finish him. You know who I am now?"

"OK yes I think I do." Evil responded.

"So do I get my shot, or do I do to you what I wanted to do to Batman."

"Only if you can play by my rules."

"And if I don't, what could you possibly do to-" the man said as he threw off his coat and hat behind him "-BANE!"

"Very well what do you wish." Evil said, almost smiling at this new prospect.

"Batman's head."

"Deathstroke has him now, Deadshot will probably get him."

"I doubt it, I am tired of being the one who beat him, and never was able to accomplish anything else, this time I want the chance to finish him."

"Then you have it my new friend." Evil couldn't contain his laughter, he now had everything he needed to bring down Batman.


End file.
